Glance
by Blazingstar of ThunderClan
Summary: And to think, the whole crazy night had started with just an innocent glance... Well, okay, it had started when he'd begun pleasuring himself, but he hadn't known what he was doing!... He sure was glad that it had happened, though. DIRTY LEMONS. SLASH.


**WARNING: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR GRAPHIC SMUT AND INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE. SLASH.**

.

**A/N: If you can't handle dirty, detailed lemons, or you have a problem with slash, then don't read this.**

**I wrote and edited this in a few days, and I'm not sure if I'm going to add another chapter to it, but there's a good chance that I might.**

**Okay, and if you've read any of my other stories, which I haven't updated in a LONG time, I'm so sorry! I know, I know, it's been forever! I'll get back to them when I can, I just haven't had any inspiration for them lately... I try to write, but then I just sit there with my mind blank... For those of you who read "Best Friends Forever, Almost", thank you for being so understanding, guys. You're awesome, I love all of you. :) And I promise, I'll update as soon as I can!**

**So, anyway... yeah, the idea for this lemon just popped into my head out of nowhere, and I just HAD to write it out. :)**

**So, this'll be different than the fluff that I usually write. **

**Can you girls/guys do me a favor, and when you're finished reading, can you please review? This is my first lemon, and I'm dying to know if I'm any good at writing them. It'd be awesome if you could just straight-out tell me what you thought of it: say it's disgusting and terrible if you want; say that you love it, if you did; say that it's so disgusting that you love it, if that's how it was for you. xD I just want to know what people honestly think. And it'd be cool if you could mention whether you want another chapter or not. :)**

**All of the characters involved in this are OCs, by the way.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**~Blazingstar**

.~.

"I told you, there are other cats around here," Boulder said irritably. "Clan, I think they're called."

"And?" Fang hissed back. "They're probably all asleep, and we could just fight them off if they caught us - "

" - do you have any idea how many there are? - "

" - oh, calm your old bones down, Boulder! We're just going to get some prey and then leave."

The two rogues were already entering ThunderClan territory, hungry, and looking for something to eat. The bright silver light of the full moon that shone down through the trees over their heads lit their path as they searched. Fang, nearly invisible with his black pelt, kept his senses alert for any movement of prey, his yellow eyes flashing. Boulder, an older tom who was around the age of a senior warrior, followed behind despite his better judgement, the moonlight reflecting faintly off of his dark brown tabby pelt. He knew that these Clan cats were dangerous, but he was starving.

Suddenly, Fang stopped dead, his ears pricked. "I think I hear a mouse. It sounds like a big one," he whispered, dropping into the hunting crouch. Boulder fell back a few paces to allow him to hunt, and to go catch his own prey.

Fang, stalking toward the scuffling of what he thought was a mouse, slunk around a tree and saw the source of the noise: it was a cat. A young ginger she-cat, a few tree lengths away. She looked like she could only be just over six moons old.

For a moment, Fang just stared at the she-cat. He guessed she was one of those Clan cats that Boulder had been talking about; normally, Fang would've turned and ran away from any Clan cats, but this she-cat was obviously not a threat. She didn't even seem aware of him. But even for her young age, she was very attractive; he could smell her sweet scent from where he was standing. Although Fang himself was just a little over thirteen moons old, he found himself mooning over her.

Suddenly, the she-cat turned around, her rear facing toward him. Her tail was curled, and Fang got a brief glance at her exposed tail hole.

His cock hardened a bit.

Fang blinked, snapping himself back to his senses. He had to focus on hunting.

But it was hard to focus with the sudden, weird hardness between his legs. Fang flicked his tail around his cock, as if that would make it less hard, but instead, it got even harder and began to throb slightly.

He'd never felt this before.

Curious, barely even noticing the she-cat leave his sight, he flicked his tail around his cock again, and almost gasped as a strange shudder of something he couldn't quite place went through him. His breathing grew heavier. What was wrong with him? Hesitating for a moment, he then flicked his tail toward his cock once more, moaned softly as another shudder went through him, and then felt strangely embarrassed.

It felt so... _good_.

Fang sat on his haunches and looked down at his cock. It felt harder than it'd ever been before, and it was sticking straight up. He ran a paw over it experimentally, stroking it once, and found himself loving the feeling as another shudder went through him.

He could feel a strange sort of excitement rising within him as his cock ached for more.

This time, laying down on his back, Fang placed both paws on his cock, and then stroked down both sides at the same time. He gasped, his back arching, and began to stroke more, up and down, over and over again, harder, faster, beginning to buck his hips, loving the feeling, his cock growing bigger, throbbing more and more until he was beginning to gasp for air -

"What the hell are you doing?"

Startled, Fang stopped and scrambled to his paws, breathing hard, his cock still fully erect and throbbing. Boulder was standing before him, two voles at his feet. A look of complete disgust had taken over his face, and his green eyes were narrowed accusingly at Fang.

Fang instantly felt his ears grow hot with embarrassment. "I - I was just - "

"Honestly, can't you wait until you're _alone_ to do that crap, you filthy rat?" Boulder snapped.

Fang didn't know what to say; he couldn't remember ever feeling so embarrassed. "I... I was just - I - I don't know..."

As he stared at Fang, a strange look slowly came into Boulder's eyes. The old tom glanced down at the thick cock between Fang's legs, and felt his own cock begin to harden. He hadn't mated or pleasured himself in seasons, but he began to remember what it felt like as he stared at the younger tom.

The old tom could feel his heart begin to beat faster. Pleasuring himself... it felt so _good_... He could understand why Fang hadn't been able to restrain himself... In fact, seeing Fang pleasure himself a few moments ago, it made him feel so _hot_... He'd loved the look on Fang's face as the younger tom had been overcome with lust...

"Then again..." Boulder said in a rough purr, padding forward and twisting his body seductively around Fang, wrapping his tail around the younger cat's cock, "...it's hotter when you do it in front of other cats."

Fang looked shocked, but he didn't flinch away from the older tom's contact. On the contrary, he shuddered with pleasure at the tail stroking his cock. "Boulder..." he whispered.

Boulder purred, his own cock throbbing between his legs. He gently nipped at Fang's neck, then whispered into his ear, "I want to fuck you, Fang. I want to fuck you so hard that you'll think of _me_ the next time you jack off like the dirty little rat you are."

"Boulder... I..."

"You know you want it, Fang," he snarled softly. "I can see it in your eyes. You're burning with lust..." He flicked his tail over the tom's cock again, earning a moan of pleasure and want from the black-furred cat.

"I... we're both toms... how...?"

"There are ways," Boulder whispered. "Get on the ground."

Fang shakily obeyed.

"Put your rear in the air and lift your tail."

Fang willingly did so, his tail hole exposed to the cold night air.

Now, Boulder felt his excitement beginning to take over his mind, and his cock beginning to throb harder. But he could wait; he wanted to pleasure Fang first...

Leaning his head down toward Fang's tail hole, he flicked his tongue inside of it for a brief moment.

Fang moaned, beginning to lose his mind with lust.

Turned on, his cock rock-hard, Boulder leaned in again and roughly licked between the moist folds of the black cat's hole, swirling his tongue around inside of it.

Fang bucked back, trying to force Boulder's tongue deeper into his sweet, moist, hot hole, but to no avail. His cock was throbbing, aching for more pleasure. "Please, Boulder," he said in a strangled grunt. "Fuck me."

His breath caught and he moaned loudly as, once more, Boulder teasingly darted his tongue in and then out of his wet hole.

"Please!" Fang begged, his voice almost rising to a screech. "Fuck me, Boulder! I want you inside of me! Fuck me like the horny little rat I am!"

His control now slipping from him, insanely turned on and hot by the younger cat's words, Boulder couldn't stand it any longer. He practically threw himself at Fang in his haste to mount him, scrabbling into position, putting his forepaws on either side of the younger cat to hold him in place, and placing his throbbing member just in front of Fang's entrance.

Fang could feel the curve of Boulder's body right up against his own.

"What do you want me to do?" Boulder whispered.

"Fuck me," Fang begged.

"What?"

"Fuck me!"

"What?"

_"Fuck me!"_ Fang screeched, his body shaking with want.

Finally, biting down on the younger cat's scruff, Boulder pushed the tip of his cock inside of Fang's hole, who gasped. The older tom wriggled his cock around a little bit, both to play with Fang and to feel the tightness of him, then shoved further in.

Fang let out a yowl of pain as, after shoving his cock further inside of him, Boulder pulled out of him again and then slammed back in. It felt like his insides were being ripped apart. But as the older tom continued, humping him and fucking him hard, Fang began to feel the pleasure - the great, undeniable, sinful pleasure - and let out a shriek of both pain and pleasure as Boulder hit a particularly sweet spot in his moist folds.

"Yes!" Fang screeched, beginning to buck his hips back to meet the older tom's thrusts, forcing the cock inside of him as far as it would go. Now, the only thing Fang felt was the pleasure, and it was absolutely wonderful.

After a few more thrusts, Boulder finally came into Fang, continuing to hump him as he pumped thick streams of his hot juices into the young cat's veins. A few moments later, for the first time in his life, Fang also came, spilling his sweet white cum all over the ground around him since it had nowhere else to go.

Finished and exhausted, Boulder pulled his cock out of Fang's wet, bloody, and stretched-out fuckhole. Fang, completely spent, simply flopped down onto the ground. Boulder, however, seeing the cum spilled all over the floor, padded over to it and greedily lapped up the sweet and delicious juices, swiping his tongue around his jaws when he was finished.

"That... was... _great_," Fang said, a low purr rising in his throat as Boulder came over to him and laid down beside him.

Boulder couldn't help but purr. "I could tell you were enjoying it," he murmured, licking the younger cat's neck.

Feeling embarrassed, Fang turned around to face Boulder, scooting closer to him so that their bodies were pressed together. "You were loving it, too," he said, leaning his head down to lick the older tom's cock, which was still wet with cum. Boulder shuddered as Fang swiped his tongue all around his cock until it was clean. Fang loved the taste of the sweet juice in his mouth; it was his first taste of cum, and after his amazing experience tonight with Boulder, it sure wasn't going to be his last.

The two toms purring together, Boulder started licking Fang everywhere: on his cheek, around his cock, in between his ears, on his chest, in his fuckhole, as Fang shuddered and shivered and moaned softly, his eyes practically rolling back into his head with pleasure.

"Can we do this again tomorrow night?" Fang asked as Boulder was licking the fur on the black cat's chest for the second time. Fang wasn't really sure where they stood now; Boulder and him had been nothing but traveling partners for the last couple of moons. They weren't related at all (thank heavens), and they weren't really friends, although they cared for each other... and now they suddenly mate with each other? Was this just a one-time thing? Were they _mates_ now?

Ceasing his licking, Boulder blinked at the younger tom with a mixture of amusement and lust in his eyes that made Fang feel embarrassed.

"I don't think you have much of a choice: we _are_ doing this again tomorrow night," the dark brown tom said, both lust and a hint of playfulness leaking into his tone. "Now, come on, let's get out of here before those Clan cats catch us. I'm _really_ starving now. Where are those two voles I caught earlier?"


End file.
